Cho's Story
by Cute Hermione
Summary: A heart warming story of love , with Cho and Ron as the stars.


Some people take love as a joke

Some people take love as a joke. They regard it as "stupid" "fake" "useless" and "pointless". They say that love never works out , and it never makes any sense. But this is not true. Some times - it can work out. 

************************

It all started one cold November evening , when Gryffindor were playing Ravenclaw at Quidditch . Although it was pouring down with rain , I was trying my very best as the Ravenclaw seeker. But it wasn't good enough , unfortunately, as Gryffindor's seeker was way too good. Well , it was Harry Potter , I didn't expect him to be bad. But I also had the feeling that Harry was letting me win. I wasn't stupid , I knew he had a huge crush on me. And I don't mean to be big-headed ,but , who doesn't , right?

Anyway , after the game , Harry and his two best friends came up to congratulate me for doing so well.

"Well done Cho , you played really well tonight," said Harry.

"Yes. I agree" said Hermione , avoiding my eyes. I hid a smile. I knew perfectly well that Hermione fancied Harry , and she had nothing to worry about. Harry wasn't the one I wanted. It was - Ron.

"Yeah , awesome game wasn't it?" he said to me.

He seemed friendly - but not in that way. But I knew we were meant to be. Even though he couldn't see it , it was definately fate. I could feel it.

"Yeah , it was cool" I replyed.

They started to leave , but i pulled Ron back.

"Can I have a word ?" I said , feeling a touch embarrassed.

"Sure" he said smiling.

"Well ....Ron ...." I began , "You're a very nice guy and .... well ... I was wondering if you'd go out with me...."

"Well ! Cho! I wasn't expecting ...." he stuttered. But then he looked into my eyes and realized something he'd never realized before. We were mean to be together. 

"Yes Cho. I will. But we musn't tell Harry. He wouldn't like it." 

Ron turned to walk away , then changed his mind , turned around , and gave me a long , soft kiss.

***********************

I woke up that morning with a smile on my face. Me and Ron were together. It was wonderful. I strode down the stairs , and who did I find but - Sid. 

"Oh No...." I muttered under my breath.

"Hi there Cho!" he said in a voice that he thought was sexy , but just made me wanna puke.

Sid Brightwhight is an extremely geeky Ravenclaw who unfortunately has a huge crush on me. He has a long nose , covered in pimples , beady eyes, bushy eyebrows and a disgusting scent that follows him everywhere.

"Er ... hi .... listen .... I ...gotta go..... library..." I mumbled , trying to think of a good excuse.

"But I wanna talk!" he whimpered , puckering his lips looking like a sick walrus.

"NO!" I said. 

"I know what it is. It's Harry. You love him and not me. How could this be!" he groaned , falling on the floor in despair.

I became so frustrated that I screamed " NO YOU STUPID GIT - ITS RON!!!!!!!!!!!"

Sid looked horrified , then he gave a sly smile. I realised what I'd just let out. 

"Oh ...er.... I mean..."

"Don't lie Cho...." he said , grinning from ear to ear.

"No I .... " I gave up . " Don't tell him! Please! He'd be heartbroken!"

"Hmmm....... maybe ......maybe not...." Sid smirked.

**********************

Later that day , I was exhausted . Sid had made me his personal slave for the day. I carried his books everywhere ..... kissed him .... complimented him..... I did everything that I thought would only happen in nightmares. The only good part of the day was when I saw Ron , and he comforted me , and I realised that as long as I had him , nothing could be that bad ...

Until Potions. Potions is my worst lesson , but today it was worse than ever. I was in a trio with Nelly Grinder , a pretty young girl in Ravenclaw , and - you'll never guess - Sid Brightwhight. Everything was ok until - 

"Look people , I can't take the silence. I've gotta tell someone." Nelly said. "I've got a crush on Ron Weasley! But , if he's taken , I'll just die. I mean , literally. I have this problem - it runs in the family - if I can't get the guy I want , I die . Really."

I thought this was unlikely , and I could guess Sid was too , but , just to be sure , he said those words.

"Y'know , Cho goes out with Weasley , Grinder." he said , smirking at me.

I gulped. Nelly looked , fine , but then suddenly -

BUMP.

Her body lay limp on the floor.

"Good one Cho , " said Sid , "You killed her!"

*****************

It was true . I had . I told Ron about it and everything. He was sympathetic, and kind , and said once again , as long as we have each other it would be ok. But I felt terrible. The worst ever . I had helped an innocent person die , just because I didn't want her to go out with my boyfriend. But Ron was everything to me.

As everyone was called into the Great Hall , and Professor Dumbledore made a speech about Nelly , a ghost floated over to the Gryffindor table. A few people screamed , some gasped , some just watched in fear.

"HARRY ......." the ghost said "YOU MUST KILL CHO ....... AND RON ...... IF YOU TRULY LOVE HER ....."

Harry looked at Ron , then me , and realised we were a couple. But he didn't look evil. The ghost of Nelly walked through him , and immediately Harry turned to us , with an evil eye. Me and Ron grabbed each other's hand and ran out of the school. We ran all the way into the forest. Harry was behind us.

"I thought you said as long as we have each other everything will be alright?" I said.

"It is alright" said Ron , caressing my hand , "Because we have got each other.

As the possesed Harry ran to us with a knife , Ron grabbed it of him , and slitted both of our throats.Then with one final look at each other , we died in each others arms...........

**************

I hope with this story I have shown you , that as long as you are with the one you love - everything will be alright. And that love is strong and true - not false and pointless.

***********************************************************


End file.
